


This Feels Right.

by Eatons



Category: High School Musical, high school musical the musical the series, redky - Fandom
Genre: Babies, M/M, pang tingz, they are very gay your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatons/pseuds/Eatons
Summary: “what was that-““we’ll talk about it in the car.”what happened in the car that day?
Relationships: Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), ricky bowen/big red
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	This Feels Right.

**Author's Note:**

> or: a continuation of episode 8.

silence.

that’s all that could be heard in the Bowen boy’s car.

Ricky thought, trying to find some sort of explanation for what his best friend just saw, but he couldn’t.

“Red, i-“

Red now turned to meet his gaze.

his eyes were glossy, the sadness was practically visible.

_**it didn’t mean anything. ** _

“what was.... what was that?” Red asked, finally.

Ricky just sighed, “it was stupid. she started leaning in, and then i did, it was just a moment-“

Red put on a fake smile, “it’s okay, Ricky you don’t have to explain yourself. it looks like you finally got her back. i’m happy for you.”

Ricky frowned.

he did get her back.

but why is he not happy?

why does he not feel the same?

“i’m just gonna skate home, is that’s okay. i have a lot of homework.” Red said as he climbed out of the car.

“what? no! you’re not gonna sleepover?” 

“maybe Nini’s free.” Red muttered before throwing down his board and pushing away.

_**no, no. it’s you, Red. it’s always been you. ** _

Ricky wanted to chase after him.

so why weren’t his legs moving??

•••

Ricky sat in his car.

what was he supposed to do?

he’s been in love with Nini since they were kids.

_**Red. ** _

_ huh? _

_ no that doesn’t make sense. _

_ Red is my best friend. _

_**Red. ** _

_ Red’s a boy. _

_**i want Red to be my boy. ** _

_ oh... _

_ oh. _

_ is that what my heart’s been trying to tell me? _

_**it’s always been Red. ** _

•••

knock, knock, knock.

“who is at my basement door at 2 am?” Red grumbled.

he trudged over and opened the door to see a soaked Ricky Bowen standing there, looking like a lost puppy.

“Jesus, Bowen. get in here, it’s pouring outside. did you....walk?” Red asked.

“i ran.” Ricky said pointedly.

Red chuckled, “you have a car dumbass you could have just driven.”

“this way felt more....right.”

“what do you mean?” Red asked, still half asleep.

Ricky cupped the other boy’s cheeks.

“don’t freak out okay?”

he leaned in and connected his lips to Red’s.

_**this feels right. ** _

Red pulled away.

“this feels.....” Red started but couldn’t seem to finish.

“right?” Ricky supplied.

“right.”

Red smiled, “took you long enough, Bowen.”

“how long?” Ricky asked.

“about 6 years.”

“Jesus. i’m sorry.”

“don’t worry about it, you figured it out now.” Red teased.

“hey it only took me this long because somebody never told me about his own feelings!”

“right like that would have done wonders for your little brian.”

Ricky pouted.

“hey, come on now, i’m just joking,” Red said.

“i’m just glad i got this now,” Ricky gushed.

“and....what is this?”

Ricky smiled, “whatever you want it to be, big dog.”

Red cringed at the bro nickname, “don’t call me that, it’s weird now.”

Ricky slung his arm around the ginger boy’s neck, “that’s never going away, sweetheart.”

Red turned to face the other, “so...boyfriends?”

Ricky took Red’s hand in his own and shook it, “boyfriends.” 

Red jumped and hugged the other, Ricky catching him in his arms.

they laughed.

_**this feels right. ** _


End file.
